1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an emergency notification system and server.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the exponential development of the healthcare industry and the advancement of communication facilities, a Ubiquitous Healthcare (U-Health) system is currently being established. The U-Health system continuously transmits biometric information collected, for example, through a portable device, to a U-Health server or a medical institution, allowing doctors to remotely observe biometric information of a patient.
In the U-Health system, when an emergency situation occurs, it is important to quickly identify the location of a patient. More specifically, the location and state information of an emergency patient should be quickly transmitted to an emergency rescue system or a mobile terminal of the emergency rescue system.
In the U-Health system, wearable devices that are specialized for healthcare may be provided. These wearable devices sense and analyze a user's health information, and call to a relevant agency in the event of an emergency situation.